


Empire

by OrangeDeminsionJumper



Series: Protectors of the Universe [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Creation Story, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, God/Mortal relationship, M/M, Not Your Average Chaos Story, Percy Is Kinda Insane, Primordial/Mortal Relationship, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7257637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeDeminsionJumper/pseuds/OrangeDeminsionJumper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven people, from different parts of the Universe, came together with a common goal: protect the universe. After a betrayal by one of their own, as well as the death of a member, the leader disbands the team for thousands of years while searching herself for answers. Now, proceeding the Second Titan War, Earth is in danger of being destroyed. The leader must make a choice that will change the tide of the war. Empire is reborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and good day! Or night! Or mid afternoon! Anyway, this is NOT my first fanfic, but it is my first posted on this site. This going to be an interesting one, no doubt, so let's get this out of the way. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or any relatable anything. All rights go to Rick Riordan. I only own the plot, my OC's, and any other unique thing or person.

Prologue

A throne of black marble and sparkling pearls was floating in the vastness of space, the deepest corner known at the Void.

Atop this throne sat a woman with deep black hair and skin paler than snow. She wore a glimmering dress of nebulae and galaxies that moved and rippled with supernatural force. Her six inch heels were as black as her throne, with rubies planted on the tips.

Three screens floated in front of the woman's bored face, her spiraling eyes, like miniature Yin-Yang symbols, glanced over the Galactic News. The left screen showed a giant green monster throwing a car at some people, the center showed a boy with journal searching a wooded area, unaware of the triangle shadow behind him, and the farthest right showed a blond teenager with a scar leading an army of teenagers against an army of monsters.

Though all were being watched, the right screen had most of her attention. She sighed, rubbing her temples and leaned back in the throne. "What am I supposed to do father?" She asked quietly, staring at the empty Void.

As if in answer, a fourth screen popped up. On this screen was no video, but a question. The screen asked 'Do you wish to reactivate Empire?' With two squares for yes and no. The woman seemed surprised, staring at the screen as if it would disappear. "Maybe..." She trailed off.

Her finger trailed toward yes, before pulling back. "No. No, I can't." She shook her head.

As if on cue, another screen appeared. This one was a single picture of seven people, all in various poses. On the far left was the woman, wearing armor the style as her dress holding hands with a man in pure white armor and white hair. Next to the man was a stern looking older man with dark grey hair and robes of fine silk that were a dull rainbow of colors. He gripped a staff as tall as him that a hawk stood atop.

Next to him was a girl with light green skin and dark green armor with a spear strapped to her back. Her hair was the same shade green as her armor, and her eyes were a color of hazel that held warmth and light. Next to her stood a man taller than all the others. He had dark, crimson skin with black runes etched onto his arms, and angry black eyes. He wore dark blue armor and had a large battle axe in his hand, a light smirk sent at the camera.

The next person was male, with long black hair and sea green eyes with a large, dopey grin spread across his tan face as he leaned all over the red man. He wore lightweight sea green armor with a Greek styled sword strapped to his hip. The final person was a woman with fiery red hair and creamy white skin and violet eyes. She carried a bow with a quiver of arrows on her back, all purple. She seemed to not like the fact that a picture was being taken, but smiled none the less while grasping the green eyes mans hand.

As the woman in the throne stared at the picture, tears fell from her eyes. She wiped her face and gazed at the yes button. Before she pressed her finger down, she glanced at the picture, right at the man in the rainbow robes.

"Alright." She said, pressing yes.

Suddenly, all screens except the picture were replaced by screens that called various people. Four screens, each holding a picture of one of the people in the picture.

The only missing was the woman, obviously, the man in white and the grey haired man. The first to answer was the man with sea green eyes. "Chaos? Is that you? Jesus, I haven't heard from you in almost thirty years!" He exclaimed quickly.

His voice was smooth and charming, probably the cause of many swooning women. "Hello Agent Six, it's good to hear from you too." She answered with a smirk. A sigh was heard from the other side of the call. "Chaos, you know I hate the whole title business when we're not in the middle of a mission." He whined. Chaos chuckled as the other calls connected.

"Chaos?" A woman's British accented voice came from the girl with the bow and arrows. "Hello, Sylvia." Chaos smiled.

"Oh, so she's Sylvia, yet you still won't stop calling me Agent Six?" The green eyed man asked.

"Percy? Is that you too?" Sylvia asked. "Yeah, it's me V." He answered. "Chaos? Is this real?" "Oh my primordial, Chaos?" Two voices answered.

One was a gruff male voice with an undertone of a Russian accent, and another was a silky soft female voice. "Hello Ozlius, hello Phespira." Chaos was now smiling like crazy. "Jesus, so it's just me than?" Percy asked.

"Wait, who is all here?" The red man, Ozlius, asked. "Long time no see Oz." Percy said with a laugh. "Percy? How are you?" The green girl, Phespira, asked with barely masked curiosity. "I'm doing fine, how are you doing?" He replied. "I'm fine"

Chaos straightened and cleared her throat, stopping the greeting that were getting out of hand. "Their is a reason I have called you all here." She started.

"Is it time?" Sylvia asked. "Time for what?" Percy asked. "It is time to reform Empire." Chaos said with no emotion.

Silence, before a reply. "So, I'm not going to be able to stay my whole vacation on Caclonus?" Percy asked. Chaos shook her head in disbelief, pinching the bridge of her nose. "No, in fact you should probably come right away. ASAP." She retaliated.

A grumble of something incoherent was heard across the line. "Chaos, are you sure?" Ozlius asked. Chaos, the Caretaker of the Universe, looked at the picture for a final time, a single tear slipping down her face.

"Yes. I'm absolutely sure."


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good Morning, Evening, or Afternoon! This is the second chapter in my story 'Empire', part of a series I am working on. I do not own any characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus, or anything related. I DO reserve the rights to my own characters and any planet name or creature you read. Thank you, and have a merry day.

Chapter 1  
The Meeting

Mount Olympus, New York

"That's hilarious."

"What is?"

"They make it seem like Olympus is a city in New York."

"What are you going on about?"

"The Author!" The three members of Empire stared at Percy in confusion.

"What?" Sylvia asked in annoyance. Percy just shook his head and sighed, arms folded across his chest. "Oh my naive, purple friend. You wouldn't understand."

Ozlius rolled his eyes and scanned the tall building. "So this is the famed Olympus. A lot taller than I thought." Phespira slapped his arm playfully. "This is not Olympus, this is the Empire State Building. Olympus is on the 600th floor." She said.

"I can't believe they stole our team name." Percy said in disbelief. "Percy, they don't even know we exist. How could they possibly know we are called Empire?" Sylvia asked, once again in annoyance.

"Jee, I don't know. Maybe it's just the giant cosmic plan that made it." The group groaned at the green eyed mans words. "For the last time," Phespira said. "No one controls our fate. We can, quite literally do whatever we want without any consequences."

"It's just your narrow mindedness." Percy said defiantly. "If you would just open your eyes, you could see that all of us are being controlled by some giant puppeteer. He thinks we're just some characters that he can create and control without retaliating in defiance." At this point, the others had stopped listening to his mindless ramblings.

Yeah. Mindless ramblings.

Anyway, at that moment a loud snap was heard, and Chaos appeared out of nowhere. "Alright. Everyone ready?" She asked nervously.

She was dressed in her fashionable six inch heels with a ruby on each toe, but everything else had changed since the call. She wore a black skirt that fell just below her knee and white cotton blouse with a black suit jacket on. The whole outfit was like something out of a catalogue trying to inspire people to go out for interviews. Her hair was in a tight bun, and a serious expression showed on her face.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Ozlius muttered. "Lighten up, Ozzy boy. It's not like they could kill us." Percy said with his signature bright, and slightly mad, smile. The other members of Empire were dressed far more casually; with colored tees and blue jeans, the only thing unique was the numbers on the back of their shirts.

Phespira had a light blue tee with a four, Ozlius's was red with a five, Percy's green with six, and Sylvia purple with seven. All together, they entered the Empire State Building with varying levels of nervousness and trepidation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe you pulled a gun on him!" Sylvia almost screamed inside the golden elevator as it, well, elevated.

Percy smirked while twirling a .500 Magnum as he fingered a bullet in his left hand. "Please. If I wanted to kill him, I would have brought out Betty." He said, smirk quickly changing to a sadistic smile. Sylvia shuddered and crossed her arms.

"Whatever. Just put it away." The others were discussing softly with each other, glancing at Percy every once in a while. They all straitened at the same time, facing the other two. "Alright, here's the game plan. Percy, put away your gun." Chaos scolded. Percy frowned and the gun disappeared in a flash of green light, but the bullet went into his pocket.

"So, here's what's going to happen..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olympus was a lot bigger than any of Empire expected. "Honestly, I think there could be more Europeans." They ignored Percy's words and walked down the empty streets.

Chaos noted the multiple statues and temples built in the Olympians honor with a slight glare. "Arrogant fools." She sneered.

Soon they reached two, large doors that stood before the throne room. "Alright, everyone remember what's going to happen. If we come clean about all our flaws and all the good we've done, they'll trust us more. And Percy, try not to talk to much." Chaos said hurriedly, before turning quickly and pushing the doors open.

As they walked in, the gods turned toward the visitors with confusion. "Who dares to interrupt a meeting between the Olympians?" Zeus thundered. Chaos stepped forward, taking smug satisfaction at the bewildered look the King of the Gods have her.

"I am Chaos, the Caretaker of the Universe, Daughter of Helix, and your superior, God of Lightning." She bellowed, voice echoing throughout the room in which the gods sat.

Stunned silence followed, the Olympians staring at the woman who claimed to be the current Ruler of the Universe. "Huh. Though the gods would be more impres-OW!" Percy was cut off by Sylvia punching his arm.

"My apologies, Lady Chaos." Zeus sputtered. Chaos smirked and waved her hand, causing four screens, about as big as movie theatre screen, to appear out of nowhere. "Olympians! Today I come not on a social visit, but because this world is in danger of being part of a ceremony known as the Reaping." She said, voice magnified as if she had a microphone.

"This ceremony if preformed by an alien colony known as the Bellowing Knights. They are humanoid creatures with four times the strength, speed, and endurance of a normal human. Their intellect could compete with that of a child of Athena's. The only set back is they live a fourth of a normal humans life expectancy." Chaos finished.

One of the screens showed a humanoid with navy blue skin and muscles rippling around their body. It's head was more angular than that of a humans, and had eyes of blinding white.

"So what? We are stronger than those things by a landslide." Area scoffed. "That is the thing, War God." Chaos glared, making Ares gulp nervously.

She gestured to another screen, and the Olympians gasped. "They have a planet full of these willing, cruel, and unfeeling creatures." The screen had a picture of a dark planet, larger than earth, covered in the same navy blue color as the Bellowing Knights' skin.

"Holy shit!" Apollo burst out, shock apparent. "Even with this mighty army, we could still defeat them while they attack. A war usually happens in sectioned battles, even with guerrilla warfare we could fight them off long enough for them to die off." Athena said, trying to keep calm despite the situation.

Chaos straightened, ready to tell the news she had prepared for this day. "The Reaping is not a war. It is an invasion. They will go after the mortals, killing every single one of them until they are gone, then they will kill the demigods. Once they are dead they will wait, for all of your power you draw from worship to fade and you will be to weak to fight off an army of that magnitude." As she said this, the remaining screens had pictures of civilizations being destroyed by the Bellowing Knights, and other creatures.

Wolf-like creatures with no hair that devoured children, giant five legged monsters with sharpened limbs, and giant, winged beasts with two heads that were larger than houses. The Olympians had paled, some (Aphrodite) passed out from shock. "H-How can we win?" Zeus asked, hand gripping his Master Bolt with such fear his knuckles turned white.

"You will have help. I think it is time to introduce our team." Chaos said, gesturing for them to step forward. "Allow me to introduce Agent 4, also known as Phespira Jorkel." The girl in blue stepped forward, shyly waving. "She is from the planet Druite, and is the exiled princess from the royal family. I found her about twenty-five thousand years ago, and since than she has been apart of this team." Chaos said, an arm around her hugging her close.

Artemis nodded in approval, as did most of the Goddesses. Ozlius stepped forward, waiting for his presentation. "This is Ozlius the Defender, named so by his people of Crazad. He ran away from an abusive home at the age of twelve and I gave him a new home as Agent 5 just a couple years after Phespira." Chaos introduced. Ozlius nodded to the gods and stepped next to Phespira, wrapping an arm around her waist as she snuggled up next to him.

"Next, we have-" Chaos was interrupted by Percy running up in front of her and snapping his fingers.

The lights went out, and a single spotlight appeared, going past the other members of Empire, who frowned and shook their heads. "Here we go again. It's Flastica all over again." Sylvia muttered. The spotlight swung over to a news desk with a newly changed Percy lying on his side atop it.

He now wore an all green tuxedo, with a black cane and green top hat sitting next to him. "Hello. My name is Percy Jackson, from Earth. My father is Hydros and my mother was the great Mania herself." He said with a large, crooked smile.

He sat up and stood on the table, can and hat floating into his hand. "I'm about thirty thousand and seven years old, and I was thrusted into this group of stiffs when I turned twenty-three thousand. Unlike all the others, I do not have a tragic backstory." He finished, lighting a 1920's black Flapper cigarette.

The lights turned back on and the gods were left stunned while smoke curled into the air. "Uh, right. That was Agent Six." Chaos said with a viscous glare pointed at Percy, who was pointedly not looking at her. Instead he had focused on the eight-year-old redhead sitting by the fire. Chaos continued.

"And last but not least, we have Sylvia Finch, Agent Seven. She is from Saturn, yes this solar systems Saturn, and is excellent in the ranks of magic. She joined our team when she was sixteen, thirty-five years after Agent Six." She said, pulling Sylvia closer.

The purple girl blushed and glared at the ground. Chaos stared at Percy, knowing he could sense it. The green eyed man sighed and walked over to the other, standing next to Sylvia with his cigarette burning. "We are Empire, the Protectors of the Universe, and we are here to help stop the Reaping." Chaos puffed out her chest in pride at the voices of all members.

The Olympians stared at the five people that would help save the world from total destruction, and each one had a little spark of hope ignite within them.

Maybe they had a chance.


End file.
